peppapig_eggsfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Foods
Food is a vital part to any growing person. In order to give them energy and keep them healthy. Peppa Pig is no exception, and everyone loves to eat. This page will list the known foods that have appeared in the series, as well as Peppa Pig inspired foods in the real world. Peppa Pig Series Meals *Spaghetti *Pancakes *Potato, Carrot, and Turnip soup *Pizza *Barbecue *Fish-sticks/Fish Fingers *Baked Potato *Submarine Sandwich *Baby Food *Grilled Corn *Salad Snacks *Donuts *Custard Donuts *Chocolate Chip cookies *Beans on Toast *Honey on Toast *Cheese *Bread *Various Fruits *Various Vegetables *Jelly *Jam *Yogurt *Crisps *Chocolate Coins *Chocolate Eggs *Chocolate Bars *Honey *Ice Lollies *Ice Creams *Dinosaur Popsicle Desserts *Ice Cream (vanilla, chocolate, Strawberry, Cherry, mint, and an unknown orange flavor) *Fruit Cake *Chocolate Cake *Cake *Blueberry Apple Crumble *Carrot Cake *Sponge Pudding *Home-Made Strawberry Cake Drinks *Tea *Orange Juice *Warm milk *Lemonade *Soda/Pop *Milk *Water *Smoothie Real Life Peppa Pig Foods *Peppa Ice Lollies - Strawberry and Vanilla flavor *George Ice Lollies - Strawberry and raspberry flavor *Heinz Peppa Pig noodles - Regular or in Snap Pot form *Peppa Pig Strawberry porridge *Peppa Pig Yogurt *Peppa and George cake filled with raspberry jam. *Gummy Ducks - Strawberry, Orange, Green Apple, and Blueberry *Peppa Raisins - Green or Regular *Peppa Pig Cupcakes - Sponge cake topped with white chocolate fondant and edible wafer. *Chocolate Eggs *Chocolate Cookie Mix *Muddy Puddle Chocolate Pancake Mix *ABC Shortbread Cookies *Muddy Puddle Cupcake Mix *Milk Chocolate 2014 Advent Calendar *Apple and Summer Berries Fruit Juice *Tropical Fruit juice *Milk and White Chocolate Shapes *Puddle-Shaped Potato Snacks *Various Cookies - Sugar, Chocolate Sandwich, Chocolate Chip *Character cookies *Mallow Head character pops *Ring Lollipops *Various Valentine sets *Candy Canes *Strawberry Jelly Gallery Peppacake.png Heinz.png Georgelollies.png Peppaicelollies.png Yogurt.png Porridge.png peppa treats.png Raisin_close_up.jpg Gummy Ducks.png Peppa CupCakes.png Gummy Ducks alt.png ChocoEgg George.png ChocoEgg Peppa.png ChocCookie Mix.png Pancake Mix.png Cupcake Mix.png Chocolate Advent Calendar.png ABC.png Peppa Pig Advent Calendar Remastered.png Fruit Drink.png appy_peppa_pig_tropical_4_x_200ml.jpg|Peppa Pig Fruit Juice - Tropical flavor ZXC2176.jpg th.jpg Trivia *The list of favorite foods include: **Daddy Pig - Chocolate Cake **Mummy Pig - Spaghetti **Peppa - Spaghetti, Jelly **George - Spaghetti, Strawberries **Emily - Bananas with Jam **Candy - Milk and Fish Fingers/Fish-sticks **Wendy Wolf - Sandwiches **Grampy Rabbit - Cheese **Kylie Kangaroo - Corn on the Cob **Freddy Fox - Eggs **Rabbit Familly - Carrot dishes *Apparently the Donkey Family do not think cheese and bread can be found where Peppa lives, as stated by Mr. Donkey. However this has been proven false in numerous episodes. *George was the first character shown to dislike a food, these being: Lettuce, Tomato, and Cucumber. However, by the end of the episode he was able to learn to like them. *On the George Ice Lollies box you can see the Dinosaur Popsicle in the episode VHD. *While the rabbit family like carrots, in real life the orange part of the carrot is considered unhealthy and lethal for rabbits. They actually only eat the green part. Gallery Mr Dinosaur is Lost 4.png Mr Potato.jpg|Technically a food, but not an edible one! TDOpigzebra.png 133wendy.png 133picnic.png